1. Field
Embodiments relate to a drum washing apparatus, and more particularly, a washing machine having a drying apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a drying apparatus of a washing machine performs a dry of a laundry by supplying air heated by a heating apparatus to an inside a drum to heat laundry, such that moisture is evaporated from the laundry and by discharging the moisture after condensing.
Such a drying apparatus is provided with a heat apparatus configured to supply hot air inside a drum, a heat duct which has one end connected to a discharge unit of a draft fan and another end communicating with an inside of the drum, and a condenser duct which has one end communicating with the inside the drum and another end connected to an induction unit of the draft fan to condense and discharge moist air in a process of guiding the moist air formed inside the drum toward the draft fan.